4ever
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Tomoyo takes Sakura out for a night on the town before they both must leave to face the rest of their lives and go their separate way. Song fic.


Kanoi: This is a (very) belated going away present for my bestest friend in the whole wide world- my beloved Zuki-chan! –cue applause-

Tomoyo: Oh, I feel your pain. I don't know how I would survive if Sakura ever left.

Sakura: Tomoyo… -sweatdrops-

Kanoi: Well, I don't write many CCS fics, but as this was Zuki-chan's first ever (and therefore favorite) anime, and she and I sort of have a Tomoyo-Sakura dynamic (sans the unrequited love thing, lol) I figured this anime was a good bet for her fic (though I am going to write another fic for her). Also, to explain the song, it's our song. It just fits us so well, lol! Anyway, to my beloved Zuki-chan! I hope I get to see you soon!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura flopped down onto her bed with a sigh.

"What a long day," the brunette groaned.

"Aw, Sakura-chan, I'm sorry to hear that," came a voice that was definitely NOT Kero's.

Sakura bolted up with a screech only to come face-to-face with her best friend.

"Tomoyo-chan, don't do that," Sakura gasped out with a hand over her heart.

"Gomen, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo chirped with a smile that most definitely did not look apologetic.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you are, Tomoyo-chan," Sakura responded with an eye roll. "What are you doing in my room anyway?"

The brunette cringed a little when her friend let out her infamous laugh that never meant any good for herself or anyone else involved in Daidoji Tomoyo's crazy schemes.

"Why Sakura-chan, didn't you know we need to party?"

"P-party?" Sakura stuttered out before she was quite literally dragged out of her room by an overly-energetic rich girl.

_Here we are so what you gonna do?_

_Do I gotta spell it out for you?_

_I can see that you got other plans for tonight_

_But I don't really care._

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura shouted over the blaring music, "you could have at least let me change since we were going to a place like this."

"Well, truth be told it wasn't really planned," the rich girl admitted sheepishly.

"Tomoyo-chan," Sakura sighed in exasperation.

"Come on, Sakura-chan, just loosen up and have some fun," the raven-haired girl goaded as she pulled her best friend further into the clubs dance floor.

Sakura shook her head, but felt a smile creeping up onto her face. Soon she lost herself to the beat of the music, and she found herself no longer caring who was watching her dance the night away with her irreplaceable friend.

_Size me up you know I beat the best_

_Tick tock no time to rest_

_Let them say what their gonna say_

_But tonight I just don't really care_

"Tomoyo-chan, that place was great!" Sakura cried into the night air.

"See, I knew you'd like it," Tomoyo praised herself with a smile.

Sakura closed her emerald eyes and ran slender fingers through her mahogany hair and the wind blew it about.

"I have to say that I love the convertible Tomoyo-chan."

"I really like it too. It was a graduation present from Mother."

"So where to now?" the Clow mistress asked excitedly.

Tomoyo laughed. "I thought you were tired."

Sakura mocked glared at her friend and gave a silly pout.

"You dragged me out of my house to party, so we better be parting the whole night!" Sakura chided.

"We'll figure something out," Tomoyo replied.

_Come on baby we ain't gonan live 4ever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

_Yeah, yeah with you, yeah, yeah_

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last forever_

"Mou… we're going to get so sick," Sakura muttered as she stared at the lake.

"Hey, this was your idea, so don't be chickening out now," Tomoyo scolded as she stripped down to her underwear.

"Tomoyo-chan, what if someone catches us?" the brunette asked, trying to dissuade her friend from the ridiculous swim that she had so foolishly suggested.

"Sakura-chan," Tomoyo turned to her friend in exasperation, "it is the middle of the night. No one will catch us."

"But Tomoyo- Wah!"

Next thing poor Sakura knew she was in the cold water, clothes and all. Another splash sounded next to her letting her know Tomoyo had jumped in as well.

"You jerk!" Sakura cried.

"Hey, I had to get you in here some how." Tomoyo shrugged casually.

Sakura then pushed the raven head under and a water fight ensued.

_I've seen it all I've got nothing to prove_

_Come on baby just make your move_

_Follow me lets leave it all behind tonight_

_Like we just don't care _

A dramatic sneeze echoed throughout the night and a petite young woman shivered violently in the passenger's seat of a bright red convertible.

"Ouch!" Sakura cried as she was hit on the shoulder- rather violently at that.

"Stop being such a big baby," Tomoyo scolded light-heatedly.

Sakura 'hmph'ed and slouched down in the seat. She let out a surprised squeal as Tomoyo tore back off into the road at a speed that the brunette was quite sure was far above the legal limit.

_Let me take you on the ride of your life_

_That's what I said alright_

_They can say what they wanna say_

_Cause tonight I just don't even care _

Tomoyo looked from the road to her now slightly dryer friend.

"So where to now?" she asked.

"I'm kind of hungry," Sakura admitted.

Tomoyo muttered, "What else is new," and rolled her eyes. But she still found herself not driving in the direction of the closest all night diner.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_

_Let me show you al lthe things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

_Yeah, yeah with you yeah, yeah_

_Come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last 4ever_

Tomoyo cackled her usual insane laugh, attracting more than a few stares. Sakura looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow.

"What's with you?" the brunette questioned.

"You look like a three-year-old, that's what," Tomoyo informed Sakura before falling into another fit of laughter.

"A three-year-old?" Sakura cried indignantly.

"Yep. You have food all over your face!"

The brunette sighed. "I think exhaustion is starting to get to you, Tomoyo-chan."

…Though Sakura did wipe her face thoroughly just incase.

!#$&()

Tomoyo put down the money they owed and then she and Sakura turned to leave the diner. Once outside Sakura glanced at the low moon.

"It's almost morning, we should probably go home soon," she commented, though a slight bit of remorse could be heard in her voice.

"I agree, but I have one more place to take you before the night is over," Tomoyo told her friend with a warm smile.

_Lets pretend you're mine_

_We could just pretend, we could just pretend, yeah yeah_

_You got what I like_

_You got what I like, I got what you like_

_Oh come on_

_Just one taste and you'll want more_

_So tell me what you're waiting for_

Sakura turned her face away from the rising sun to look at her oldest and truest friend.

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan," she said softly.

"It was nothing," the other girl commented, eyes still on the sky.

"No, I don't just mean for tonight," Sakura explained desperately, pushing up from the car's hood.

"Hm?" Tomoyo sounded and turned to looked at her best friend.

"I mean… for all the time we've spent together over the years," the brunette explained, emerald eyes starting to well up as she looked to the horizon.

Tomoyo let out a soft laugh and looked at her feet.

"I should be the one thanking you," she whispered. "I just can't believe this is actually it, though."

"I refuse for this to be it!" Sakura protested, vehemently shaking her head from side to side.

"Yeah…" Tomoyo's sad smile brightened and she too looked to the horizon, "this isn't it! We'll always be together, even if it's not physically. We're soul mates, Sakura-chan!"

"I totally agree," Sakura said with a smile.

_Come on baby we ain't gonna live 4ever_

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together_

_And I wanna spend the night with you_

_Yeah, yeah, with you, yeah, yeah_

_So come with me tonight_

_We could make the night last 4ever_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoi: That was quite possibly the hardest thing for me to ever write.

Sakura: It's understandable though.

Tomoyo: It's not easy to think without sleep.

Kanoi: Indeed. So please, to all you readers, please forgive any mistakes I may have made, I'm going off of no sleep here. Also, sorry for OOCness, but first this takes place in the future and second I don't want much CCS anymore. Also, I cut out the last stanza because it was just a repeat of what I had just typed and it made no sense to put it in when there would be nothing between the stanzas. So yeah, anyway… To Zuki-chan: I hope you liked it! You know I love you so very, very much (as a friend, lol). Oh, and by the way, to the readers, when they're talking about soul mates it doesn't mean romantic kind, it's just referring to two people who soul's are forever linked whether it be by bonds of friendship, romantic love, familial love, ect. And you could take this as shojo-ai is you reeeeeeeaaaaaaaally wanted to, but it wasn't intended that way (not that I have anything against shojo-ai or the pairing, quite the opposite really), this was just a fic about friendship for my now gone best friend.


End file.
